The Quest
Firepoppy sniffed around the clearing. ~Patchfeather~ "Wait! We left the Clan with no leader!" Pebblestar cried. "Whitetooth." Firepoppy mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft arrived. "Where am I?" She mewed. Viperclaw followed Hollytuft. He saw a leader and warrior. ---- "LIZARD!" Eagletalon screamed and chrashed into a black she-cat with blue eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hey!" Hissed Hollytuft, feeling dizzy. Is he aware we left!?" Pebblestar cried. ---- "Eagletalon!" Duskstream called. Moontail walked in. "What?" She mewed in disbelief. "Well ''hello ''there." Eagletalon mewed to them. "I'm around a bunch of pretty mollies." His gaze landed on Viperclaw. "Not you." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I have one mate. That. Is. Not. You!" screeched Pebblestar. "..." Hollytuft was to dizzy to speak. "Who are you, mousebrains?" asked Duskstream. Hollytuft didn`t hear him. Eagletalon laughed. --- Viperclaw rolled his eyes. "I'm Viperclaw." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:32, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Don`t laugh at my sister!" Hissed Moontail. "Aren't you a fiesty one?" Eagletalon mewed at Moontail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:34, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Moontail pounced on him. (Duskie is a girl) "don't you roll your eyes!" she ranted. ---- Pebblestar turned to Firepoppy. Firepoppy shurgged. ---- Eagletalon easily overpowered the she-cat. --- Viperclaw sulked to Hollytuft. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:37, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft was suddenly fine again. --- Moontail rolled onto the dusty ground. Shorewillow licked her paw "Break it up! No fighting, under the silver moon!" Pebblestar said. Eagletalon sat down and washed his beauiful tail. "So why are we here?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft looked at him. "I think its an omen." She mewed. "An omen for the prettest face?" asked Eagletalon. "I'll win." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:42, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Nah, no one is perfect." Duskstream meowed. "AN OMEN FOR ALL OF US!" Yowled Hollytuft. "WHAT OMEN!?" Eageltalon cried. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:45, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "NOBODY KNOWS YET!" Yowled Hollytuft. "Stop fighting!" Pebblestar called. Hollytuft was getting annoyed. "Maybe something bad is going to happen?" Viperclaw meowed stepping into the middle of idiots. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:48, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Viper law might be on to something." Duskstream said. "What's going on " Shorewillow asks "I think a bad storm." "Okay where did that lizard go I'm hungry " Shorewillow says licking her lips "What!?" Eagletalon yowled pulling the lizard to him. "How could you eat this, this beautiful creature who can't protect itself? I'll care for him I'll name him.... Fred." Eagletalon cried cuddling the lizard who looked like they were going to die of fright, [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:34, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "Fred?" asked Pebblestar. "Yes! don't touch him, he's my baby." Eagletalon squeaked curling his tail around the lizard. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:39, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar just sat there. ''This cats clearly retarded. Viperclaw thought. "So, what are we doing...?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:43, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "But I'm hungry "Shorewillow groans "No, and I have no idea." Duskstream meowed. At this question, Shorepebble suddenly barged through the bracken, the silver tabby's flanks heaving as she eyed the lizard. "Little buggar....I've never had such a-" She stopped herself as she noticed the group of cats, and took a step back. "...Am...Er, am I interrupting something...?"'Silverstar' 01:47, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "Do you have food " Shorewillow asks "That's what I'm ''trying to get." Shorepebble responded in a mumble, sinking her claws into the ground as she noticed that she was no longer in StormClan land.Silverstar 02:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow growls"wait where are we " "Shut up Shorewillow." Viperclaw growled and looked at Shorepebble. "We were led here by silver lizards." he stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:10, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble narrowed her eyes. "And for what purpose? If you're here to harm my Clan, get ready for a fight."'Silverstar' 04:12, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "What Clan are you even from?" asked Firepoppy and she neared the she-cat with a angry glint in the eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "StormClan," Shorepebble eyed the other molly, itching to swing at her with an unsheathed claw. "...And I'm not afraid of a fight, I'll never back down." She then glared back at the tom with a suddenly lash of her tail. "If one was to even near our camp, I'm sure they'd drown anyways."'Silverstar' 04:19, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "What's StormClan?" Eagletalon asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, only the best and strongest clan in the forest." Shorepebble proudly claimed, squaring her shoulders. "My own brother's deputy, and his strong friend, Hiddenstar, is our leader. We live in the marshes and swamps, and trust me, one simply mistake will kill you out there. I enjoy living on the edge."'Silverstar' 04:22, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think we've formerly met." Firepoppy stated eyes dark --- "A marsh... cool." Eagletalon said thoughtful. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:23, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "That's probably because your clan ''fears meeting us...or what lurks in our territory." Shorepebble rolled her eyes before awkwardly walking around. "...And this hard ground hurts my paws."Silverstar 04:25, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "Say... wasn't there a HiddenClan? led by Talonfang!? did you rename it to this StormClan?" Viperclaw asked. He hated Talonfang with all his heart. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:30, November 19, 2015 (UTC) At the mention of her former leader's name, Shorepebble let out an angry hiss. "Yes, after she left us all to rot, Hiddenstar stepped up to save us."'Silverstar' 11:53, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft laughed at Eagletalon. "Hahahahahaha! Look at him! He`s so protective over his baby!" Laughed Hollytuft. "I thought they disappeared..." Eagletalon meowed while keeping the lizard close to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:45, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow took a sniff of the air no sign of Wolfraven "is it just me or does this seem like a sign from starclan" Shorepebble twitched her tail tip. "Yeah, theyr'e ''going to disappear if you let them run around, because someone's going to eat them...and that may end up being me." The silver tabby commented, seeing that lizard was a common meal in StormClan. "Now, someone tell me why we're here?"Silverstar 02:23, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know but did you happen to catch ANY prey " Shorewillow asks "Molekit and Seedkit " Shorewillow blurts out "Wow great job, you left your one moon old kits alone with no food... that's some mothering..." Viperclaw muttered. ---- Firepoppy looked around, trying to think what all this meant. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:50, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "You're their foster father-Wolfraven "Shorewillow gasps (?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:54, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Your blaming me "Shorewillow says "oh no Wolfraven he's been spying on the kits and now that there alone we have to find camp " "Can you all stop? It is a pain to hear ''this three times." Meowed Runningstrike [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 12:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Yes I am blaming you because it is your fault, go find them." Viperclaw growled. "And where did you even come from?" he asked Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:29, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ''And where did you even come from? And where did you even come from? And where did you even come from? "RockClan." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:31, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Can we please talk about why we're here?" Firepoppy suddenly broke into the arguing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Can all of us please talk less." Runningstrike muttered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "You know what, i don't care at all if you hear things over and over again, our Clans might be dying while your yowling for us to shut up when we have to talk and come up with as many ideas as we can, so ideas?" Firepoppy meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Do you have any idea what it is like? Every day, every night, everything echoes , everything three times. Voices in my head. I can't stand it." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Firepoppy is right!" cried Pebblestar. "Whatever. I can't stay here. I'm sorry, but I can't. I could hurt someone, I will here stuff in my head. I have to go." RUnninngstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, bye, maybe it has something to do with all this rain?" Firepoppy asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:45, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe what has something to do with the rain?" Runningstrike asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Why we're all here! maybe it's a bad storm?" Firepoppy meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:47, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "How I got here, was I walked." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:48, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, what about the Clan? They don't know we left!" "We all followed silver lizards, they were a way for StarClan to get us here, the only thing I can think of why we're here is to find a new home for the Clans. and i guess we can say bye to our clans." Firepoppy meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:51, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Okay..." (How long will the journey be?) "Look, I didn'y follow any lizards. I came here to be away from the Clan and other cats, and it looks like I failed that." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:54, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Just leave then! we're talking about something that matters and if your not gonna help and just sit there and compaln about how much your life sucks just leave." Firepoppy growled at Runningstrike. (when Pebbles kits are new apprentices, Whitetooth makes them apps) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "What? I am staying here. I am not complaning about how much my life sucks, and I will stay and help my Clan thank you very much." RUnningstike snapped. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "And I have a power.Every idea I can see played in front of my face, f you can think of an idea, I can tell you how it go's." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 15:42, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy rolled her eyes. "Your just full of surprises aren't you? well as I said, maybe the Clans have to find a new home because of all the rain? maybe a big storm?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "I smell water in the air." Duskstream meowed. (Water you mean?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:07, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (Yes sorry I was thinking about wind, because it's windy right now where I live. Also who are the Clan tag alongs) "Big storm. I sense it." Shorewillow huffed "there probably safe and anyway why would I leave you alone with all these cats " "Ugh." Pebblestar mewed. (going down state over Thanksgiving...) Shorepebble snorted. "There's no way StormClan will be moving, no matter what."'Silverstar' 17:00, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "What if your Clan is destroyed?" (Also who are the Clan tag-alongs) (Okay Mossypebble is on this quest so wth is going on i'm so confused help) Mossypebble watched the cats, blinking in confusion. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 20:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (yay now we have all our clan cats, and i think we have enough cats, maybe we don't need tag alongs for every clan) Firepoppy scratched the ground worried. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:27, November 21, 2015 (UTC) It started bother Pebblestar with all the worrying. (sombody please tell me what's going on..) Mossypebble sunk his claws into the soft soil, his fur on end as he watched Shorepebble. "Good luck getting out alive, then," He snarled, his tail-tip twitching in annoyance. "That's your own problem if your Clan is to stubborn to leave the saftey of your home for a new one." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 20:34, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (StarClan sent silver lizards for the chosen cats to follow, two from each Clan, so they could all meet here. They figure out a huge tornado is going to hit and destory them, so these cats are going to find a new home) Silver light filled the clearing and a starlet she-cat stepped forward, she was a brown and white she-cat with frosty eyes. followed by another she-cat ginger and white she-cat and a pale ginger tom. Firepoppy stood up. "D-dad?" she asked the tom.[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Poppyfennel!" (Alright, thanks) — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 20:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Poppyfennel nodded and the brown she-cat stepped forward. "That's a bit harsh, already forgotten me?" the she-cat purred. "Fawnheart doesn't ring a bell?" she asked tipping her head to one side. "Nor Whispheart?" aske the ginger and white one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "I remember seeing you at Gatherings" meowed Pebblestar. "It is not that I am full of surprises, it is just that since we didn't have a 'Talk about yourself' circle, I felt it not needed to tell." Runningstrike snapped. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:37, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart lied her cold starlet tail on Runningstrike's shoulder. Fawnheart edged closer to her former clanmates. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:39, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What? Do you see that?" Runningstrike asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:40, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy ran up to Poppyfennel and pushed her face into his starlet fur purring. ----- Whispheart turned away from her son and Fawnheart padded up to her past clanmate. "Good evening Runningstrike." she said her voice smooth as honey. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:44, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What? Fawnheart, and Whispheart, I missed you both. What brings you? Is Creekfrost here?" Runningsrike asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart had a slight bit of grief in her starry eyes. "Creekfrost is not with StarClan." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:47, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What? But Creekfrost was the most noble and wonderful cat I ever met! Where is he?" Runningstrike asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:48, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart's eyes drifted away. "Let's say he didn't think he deserved the spot." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Poor Creekfrost." Runningstrike whispered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:51, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart flecked her feathery tail. "We are here to tell you why we brought you together." she stated, sounding wiser then she did in life. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" Runningstrike asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:54, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "There is a storm coming, an awful storm, it will whip out everyone of your clans. those who survive will slowly die from straving. We picked you cats to go on a quest to find your new homes." Fawnheart meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, will the ones who live through the storm find the new home as well, or will we be the only ones frm the Clan to live at all?" Runningstrike asked, terrrified. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "You will come back to your clans and save as many as you can, not all will make it." Poppyfennel meowed standing with Fawnheart. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "But we can't just leave them! My used to be mate, my kits, and my brother are all there! I have to go back for them!" RUnningstrike yowled. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:59, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart raised her tail and looked boldly at Runningstrike. "You will see your family again, all of you will." she meowed. "But you have no time to waste, you must leave as soon as you can." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:02, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "But..." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 02:04, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart stopped him with a paw. "I will protect them." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 02:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) The StarClan cats stepped away and disappeared. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:11, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow turned to Viperclaw " What will happen to Rockkit? " "One kit? How about six?! I have six kits!" "Pebblestar, they'll be okay." Firepoppy tried to calm her. "They still have Rainstrike to look after them, if anything goes wrong he can protect them." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:23, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Is Dazzlekit here?" Runningstrike asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What if something happened to him! What about Anglerkit!" Waiting for the StarClan cat to respond, Runningstrike wondered how kits were. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar showed her worry. Hollytuft looked at Runningstrike. "Isn`t Dazzlekit dead?" She mewed. ---Moontail padded around. A faint starlet she-cat appeared and nodded at Runningstrike with a tall sliver she-cat over her. Waterdrop and Dazzlekit nodded to him and they disappeared. "We'll always be here." Dazzlekit's voice whispered faintly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:28, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble was totally lost.'Silverstar' 19:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft looked at Runningstrike. "Who were you talking to?" She mewed. Viperclaw flecked his tail. "Okay... then, I guess we're... travel buddies...?" he meowed, confusen on his voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft started walking away. "Lets go, then." She mewed, flicking her tail. "Okay..." Pebblestar mewed. Shorepebble's bright gaze suddenly clouded with sorrow as her mind drifted to her littermate. ''Poor Swampy...He's probably so worried...Silverstar 19:37, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Let's go!" yowled Duskstream. Firepoppy pushed to the lead. "On ward!" she yowled and ran to the start of their quest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:28, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "What? Oh...someone cats from my past...." Runningstrike told Hollytuft. He stopped. "Something feels different, something in my head...in my mind..." He mewed. 15:30, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "COME ON!" Firepoppy yowled. "ON WARD!" she ran. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:32, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, stop. I have to do something. You can go without me, I'll catch up." Runningstrike promised. Something in his mind felt different, like when Whispheart and Dazzlekit died. Before he even found out about the death, his mind felt strange, it felt like that now. Runningstrike had no idea who, but someone in his home had died. But who? Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:34, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "What!? they said to move as soon as we can, your gonna have to run to catch us then." Firepoppy meowed without stopped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:36, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "But someone back in my home just died, I want to find out who." Runningstrike mewed. 15:38, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, we'll travel at a slow pace." Firepoppy meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks." He mewed. He went deep into his mind, trying to find out who it could be. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy walked with the others slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:44, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Going into his mind, deeper and deeper, an image appered. Dewbramble! Could it be? He ran to catch if the cats, he was there in seconds, panting. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw tripped on a rock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 15:55, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "It was the medicine cat, my brother-in-law." Runningstrike muttered, sadly. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:58, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay